


The past revealed.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Learning to live [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's past is revealed, M/M, Merlin is ready, excited Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: Arthur has finished his creation and takes a small break while Merlin charges up.EDIT.For those of you who are re-reading this. It's completely changed. I was updating my latest chapter and was researching consistency within the other chapters. I found an error and changed it on the wrong chapter. I lost the file to the original chapter so i rewrote it. Sorry about that. I have no way of knowing word for word of what was written, only the whole chapter.





	The past revealed.

Arthur loved his father and wanted to please him but he loved making robots more. 

Arthur won many awards growing up as he built them, each one better than the last. 

And as proud as Uther was, he struck a deal with his son. 

Either Arthur studies business and becomes the next CEO or Arthur continues to study robotics while being disowned. 

Arthur didn't have a choice, he loved his father too much, his desperate attempt to please him proved too great to ignore and he eventually graduated Uni with business and learnt the ropes of his father's company.

When he was given the title, Arthur remembered he could hardly breathe, so many eyes on him, so many people. 

He tugged at his tie and raised his glass, sweating. "Thank you all for coming...this is a wonderful surprise and...i just...i want to say how thankful i am...for what life has offered me. Father....thank you for everything." 

Everyone cheered and Arthur drank himself stupid. 

One day Arthur woke up and realised he didn't have to give up robotics, he had the money, so he could just use his passion to make it into a hobby.

And what a hobby it was, it drove Arthur to make wonderful inventions and made him happy and healthy. 

The gadgets were wonderful but Arthur wanted more. 

He wanted his dream to come true.

And Merlin was that dream and he had made it. 

Arthur smiled as he sat outside on the table that overlooked the pond. 

The humanoid robot was going to be his greatest and most daring adventure yet, and just the idea of it now sitting there charging made Arthur's heart flutter. Finally it was time.


End file.
